Six ways to win
by Sekhmet no yume
Summary: Faire rugir les cieux. Enflammer la terre. Faire taire les mers. Ceci est Sabertooth, et voici leur histoire. Série de one-shots, tous consacré à la guilde fière comme le tigre dont elle porte le nom. /Label SPPS/
1. Six beginnings, part 1

Après les commentaires encourageants que j'ai reçus pour mon (très court) one-shot sur Yukino, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur la guilde de Sabertooth. Je l'éditerais au fil de mon envie d'écrire et de mon inspiration... (donc ne comptez pas trop sur une régularité exemplaire)

J'utiliserais parfois des épisodes du mangas, d'autres fois des scénarios que j'inventerais moi-même. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner des idées, et surtout votre opinion (les commentaires, c'est un peu le salaire des auteurs, vous savez. Et puis ça nous fait tellement plaisir, même pour des critiques!)

Bref, enjoy!

* * *

Crédits : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

Crédits image : TTAlwins

* * *

 **One-shot n°1 : six beginnings**

Part 1

* * *

Minerva n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. Jouer, rire, pleurer...tout cela lui avait été refusé.

 _Laideron, déchet, faiblarde..._

Ces mots, son propre père les lui jetait cruellement à la figure. Si bien qu'elle finit par y croire. Pour cette même raison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le pouvoir de son père. On peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté du bien, conscient de cette noirceur...et la préférer tout de même à la solitude. Comme tous les enfants, elle voulait rendre son père fier d'elle.

Sa mère les avait quitté alors qu'elle était encore très jeune.

 _Abandonnée..._

Si elle riait, _il_ la battait.

Si elle pleurait, _il_ la mettait dehors, nue et avec l'interdiction de revenir tant que ses joues seraient humides.

Et autour du cœur de l'enfant se construisaient des murs de glace.

 _La joie... quelle plaisanterie. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'était la tristesse, alors comment aurait-elle pu ressentir de bonheur ?_

Elle travaillait dur, essayant de maîtriser sa magie, la même – cela la dérangeait-elle ? Ou était-ce son seul motif de fierté ? – que son père.

 _Magie des 18 Dieux de la Guerre de Yakuma... elle préférait son autre nom, territoire. Elle aimait la matière, pas la guerre._

Son seul plaisir était la cuisine. Son père ne la nourrissait pas : elle devait elle-même subvenir à ses besoins. Elle chassait, cueillait, et cuisinait seule. Quel plaisir alors, allier des saveurs variées dans un plat nouveau ! Il lui semblait parfois sentir à nouveau de la chaleur, quand elle mangeait ce qu'elle avait préparé. Mais un plat est fait pour être partagé...et elle n'avait personne.

Lorsqu'elle eu 18 ans, son père l'emmena avec lui dans une « mission » -éradiquer une guilde noire composée de faiblard, avait-il dit. Minerva n'avait pas souri : elle avait trop peur de son père pour cela. Mais elle était contente de pouvoir enfin lui être utile.

Lorsque qu'elle se retrouva enfin face à ses ennemis, elle déchaina immédiatement tout son pouvoir sur eux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus faibles qu'elle, que son père avait traitée de déchet chaque jours pendant son enfance ! Elle éprouva un plaisir inégalé dans cette bataille. La souffrance des autres apaisait la sienne.

Son père, immobile, l'observait. Il admirait ce qu'il avait créé. Il la jugea mure pour enfin réaliser son projet.

« Nous construirons une guilde, annonça-t-il à sa fille. La guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Et c'est toi qui vas recruter les membres. Tu as un an.»

C'était un ordre. Minerva n'eut d'autres choix que de s'incliner, et de partir à la recherche des futures forces qui bouleverseraient le monde de la magie. C'était le début d'une quête qui changerait son destin.

* * *

Rufus n'aimait pas beaucoup les autres mages. Ce n'était pas leurs caractères qui le dérangeait, ni même l'utilisation parfois douteuse de leur magie. Non, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, _c'était_ leur magie.

Certains pourraient répondre que la magie est une chose magnifique, et que les 10% de la population qui en sont dotés ont de la chance. D'autres ajouteraient que grâce aux mages, la criminalité est régulée, et la vie quotidienne facilitée.

Rufus s'en moquaient. Ceux-là, les _autres_ , n'étaient pas comme lui.

 _Que savaient-ils, eux, du fardeau que représentait la magie ? Que savaient-ils de ce qu'il devait porter en lui ?_

Car Rufus était, depuis sa naissance, un mage. Mais sa magie était... particulière.

 _Memory make..._

Son principe était simple : il pouvait se souvenir de tout : les vers alambiqués de poésies, les scènes auxquelles il assistait, et surtout toutes les autres formes de magie qu'il voyait. Et il pouvait les « recréer ».

Au début, c'était distrayant. Il combinait les diverses techniques qu'il observait pour créer son propre type de magie. Il s'intéressait aux mages dont le style lui semblait intéressant, pour ensuite le reproduire. Il s'en servait même pour courtiser les jeunes femmes, qui avaient toujours des préférences en termes de magie. Et d'ailleurs, ces dernières aimaient ce jeune poète flamboyant, qui regardait la vie comme une pièce de théâtre. C'était un prodige, perpétuellement entouré d'autres jeunes mages brillants, que tout le monde admirait.

 _Que lui importait les moqueries de ceux qui disaient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire par lui-même ? Il était un constructeur de mémoire... Quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait ignorer._

Mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'il était plus facile d'apprendre que d'oublier. Bientôt, sa bénédiction devint une malédiction : incapable de « nettoyer » sa mémoire, il accumulait sans cesse des informations inutiles. Impuissant à contrôler sa magie, il fut contraint de partir pour s'isoler, loin des mages qu'il redoutait à présent. Il vécut ainsi quelques années dans un paisible village de montagne où les flux de magie étaient faibles, ne gardant que quelques très rares contacts de son ancienne vie. Son pouvoir ne lui manquait pas, et l'absence complète de mages était un soulagement.

 _Pourquoi regretter des personnes qui le faisaient souffrir ? Qu'on l'oublie...c'était le seul moyen de vivre normalement._

Pourtant, le mage n'était pas tant ignoré qu'il le croyait. Son étonnante capacité avait marqué les esprits. Quand une jeune fille, très belle, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux en amandes se présenta chez lui, pour lui « demander de l'aide », il accepta. Sa solitude n'avait pas altéré ses manières de gentleman, et on ne refusait pas la demande d'une demoiselle. Elle avait l'inconvénient d'être un mage, mais que pesait-cela au regard de sa beauté ? Et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, la magie faisait partie de lui, et elle lui manquait. Il l'accompagna donc dans une mission pour combattre une guilde noire.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rufus était à nouveau fier de sa magie. Il pouvait s'en servir pour aider, et si possible impressionner la « demoiselle » - car c'était le seul nom qu'elle lui avait donné.

Il multiplia donc les prouesses magiques, utilisant son large savoir pour combattre. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa propre magie, car le memory maker, avec la galanterie qui lui était propre, se chargeait de tous les ennemis. Mais il n'était pas omniscient, et pour le sauver d'une attaque inattendue, la demoiselle se mit en action.

Sa magie était incroyable, terriblement magnifique. Mais ce qui, aux yeux de Rufus, la rendit précieuse comme nulle autre, fut le fait qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ l'imiter. Il ne pouvait la graver dans sa mémoire. C'était impossible.

 _L'impossible était donc possible._

Et quand la demoiselle lui demanda si il voulait la suivre dans sa guilde – Je connais ton problème, et je peux t'apprendre à oublier, lui dit-elle. Mais tu devras être la mémoire de notre guilde, la plus puissante de toute. – Rufus accepta. Sans hésiter. C'était le début d'une histoire... inoubliable.

* * *

Orga ne passait jamais inaperçu. Son large torse, ses tatouages et ses cheveux verts lui conféraient une apparence particulièrement impressionnante. Pourtant, il n'était pas agressif ou cruel. Au contraire, il était très calme, voire gentil, et il adorait les enfants. Ceux-ci, malgré sa stature imposante n'avaient pas non plus peur de lui. Il adorait leur chanter (faux) des chansons, et jouer avec eux. Il n'était donc pas particulièrement attiré par la solitude, cherchant plutôt des gens qui lui ressemblaient.

En effet, il s'était aperçu très tôt qu'il possédait un fort pouvoir magique. Sa famille n'y connaissant rien, il avait du tout quitter, son village et sa famille, pour apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir surpuissant. C'est ainsi qu'il avait parcouru tout le pays de Bosco, recherchant des mages qui pourraient l'aider à contrôler sa propre magie.

Sur son chemin, il fit la rencontre d'un vieil homme, qui paraissait à la fois fou et sage. Ses discours n'avaient de sens que pour lui-même, mais ses yeux bleus comme ceux d'un enfant étaient emplis de bonté. Il offrit à Orga de continuer son voyage avec lui. Ce dernier, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, accepta.

Le voyage se déroulait dans le calme et la lenteur, comme si le temps qu'ils avaient était illimité. Ils longeaient la frontière du pays de Seven, un lieu froid et sec où habitaient peu de gens. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, car ceux qui y vivaient avaient un caractère similaire au climat de l'endroit. Ils évitaient donc toute compagnie. En devisant avec l'ancien, Orga s'aperçut bientôt qu'il avait une immense connaissance de la magie. Il lui demanda de l'initier à un type de magie, n'importe lequel, pourvu que cela lui permette d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Le vieillard accepta. Ensemble, ils firent quelques expériences, s'apercevant bientôt qu'Orga avait une facilité remarquable à maîtriser la foudre. Le jeune homme appris donc à manipuler cet élément, se familiarisant avec sa force et ses subtilités. Le vieil homme était fier de son élève, et l'élève voulait plaire au maître.

 _Enfin, Orga avait un but dans la vie._

Mais le vieil homme, comme Orga l'avait pressenti, n'était pas un simple vieillard. Il était recherché par beaucoup d'ennemis, raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de voyager seul quelques temps.

Une grande activité magique ne passe jamais inaperçue, et l'entrainement d'Orga les mena jusqu'à lui. Ils étaient nombreux, et si Orga parvint à terrasser la majorité des opposants, mettant en fuite les autres, il ne put éviter que son maître reçut une blessure mortelle. Ce dernier, sur son lit de mort, ne laissa pas à Orga le temps de se lamenter. Au contraire, il lui ordonna de ne pas pleurer pour lui, un vieil homme dont le temps était de toute façon venu, mais plutôt de songer à lui-même.

 _Ton avenir est grand... Reste juste, et tout ira bien._

Il lui offrit un dernier cadeau : un ancien livre grâce auquel, affirma-t-il, Orga pourrait apprendre la forme la plus évoluée de magie électrique. Puis, doucement, il mourut.

Orga demeura seul, avec un unique livre pour lui rappeler son maître. Voulant respecter ses dernières volontés, il apprit la magie qui s'y trouvait consignée. Il devint puissant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pour autant, il ne rechercha pas la compagnie d'autres mages.

 _Un god slayer solitaire, un chasseur sans proie._

Au cours de ses voyages, il rencontra à nouveau les ennemis de son maître, ceux qui avaient fuit et survécu. Son tempérament, si calme d'ordinaire, laissa place à une colère immense, incontrôlable. Quand Orga se calma, il ne restait qu'un cratère fumant, jonché des cendres de ses ennemis. Sa magie avait...débordé.

 _Il avait vengé son maître..._

Mais cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Avait-il vraiment été « juste » ? Torturé par la culpabilité, il accepta la décision du roi de Bosco de l'exiler, car celui-ci avait perdu son petit-fils, _ce jour-là_.

 _Il ne voulait blesser personne._

Il partit. Il avait entendu parler d'une contrée où la magie était courante, appelée Fiore. Il s'y rendit, préférant habiter seul dans la région nord du pays que de vivre dans l'une de ses grandes villes, où se retrouvaient tous les mages. D'ailleurs, son origine, que dénonçait la couleur des ses cheveux, lui aurait posé des difficultés. Les habitants de Fiore n'aimaient pas beaucoup ceux de Bosco : leurs deux pays avaient été en guerre pendant de longues années, et des préjugés racistes étaient nés au sein des deux camps.

 _Il était différent, plus puissant qu'eux...Et donc dangereux. Il n'inspirait pas le respect, mais la crainte._

Un jour, deux de ces mages se trouvèrent à sa porte. Une femme charmante, aux yeux en amande magnifiques, mais durs, et un jeune homme flamboyant, aux allures de troubadours. Malgré leurs apparences fragiles, ils irradiaient de pouvoir magique.

La demoiselle lui posa une question. Une question qui changea sa vie.

 _Veux-tu rejoindre notre guilde, qui deviendra la plus puissante de toutes ?_

Orga n'aimait pas tant la solitude que le calme. Et une guilde puissante signifiait que les gens normaux, ceux qui étaient faibles, auraient peur de lui : il ne risquerait pas de les blesser. Son cœur avait besoin d'un endroit où il pourrait être lui-même sans crainte : la demoiselle lui offrait cela.

Il accepta donc. C'était le début d'un parcours... électrique.

* * *

La partie deux arrive bientôt! o/

Sekhmet


	2. Six beginnings, part 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite (je sais, j'aurais pu l'écrire plus tôt) de ce premier one-shot, que je devrais d'ailleurs plutôt qualifier de two-shot vu qu'il est découpé en deux parties. Bref, j'ai bien aimé écrire tout ça, donc j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont commenté la première partie, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus encourageant que des commentaires positifs (ça fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment plaisir). J'espère que vous daignerez me donner votre avis sur ce qui va suivre, que ce soit pour critiquer, corriger des fautes ou des incohérences dans l'histoire des personnages, ou tout simplement me dire que c'est cool.

Pour ceux qui lisent encore cette préface, Enjoy!

* * *

Crédits : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **One-shot n°1 : six beginnings**

Part 2

* * *

Sting avait été élevé par un dragon. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un être bestial et sanguinaire, mais bien un garçon joyeux et insouciant. Ses traits fins exprimaient souvent la joie, et ses cheveux blonds, perpétuellement décoiffés, s'agitaient au rythme des courses effrénées du jeune garçon. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient très tôt développés, faisant de lui un mage puissant. Il n'avait pas d'amis, mais son dragon – son père ! – lui suffisait. Il était son univers, un unique mais grand monde. Il vivait donc dans un environnement qui, à défaut d'être normal, lui convenait.

 _Entouré d'amour et de lumière, comment mieux élever le futur dragon slayer sacré ?_

Malheureusement, son amour paternel fut aussi sa plus grande source de chagrin. Lorsque celui qui lui avait tout donné, tout appris, lui demanda de mettre un terme à sa vie, de –

 _Non, impossible._

Devenir plus fort... ? Quelle plaisanterie ! Sting ne voulait pas davantage de pouvoir. Il voulait son père. Même si son père ne voulait plus vraiment de lui.

« _S'il te plaît, Sting..._ »

Pourtant, il céda. Il n'avait jamais vu une pareille supplication dans les yeux du seul être qu'il avait aimé. Il choisit d'ignorer ses propres sentiments pour plaire au dragon. Et pour honorer ce sacrifice, il jura de devenir plus fort.

 _Plus personne ne mourrait pour son pouvoir..._

Il s'entraina. Bâtit son mental et son pouvoir. Dans cette aridité, ce triste désert qu'était devenu sa vie, sa rencontre avec Lector fut un rayon de soleil. Le chat portait sur son pelage les couleurs du feu, et la chaleur de l'amitié vint réconforter son cœur de dragon solitaire.

 _« Ami pour toujours, hein ? »_

Et il connut de nouveau le plaisir d'impressionner, d'être admiré. Il ne conta pas toute son histoire à son compagnon, mais lui avoua avoir tué un dragon. L'exceed, porté par sa fierté, voulut en parler à d'autres.

 _« Menteur ! » »_

 _« Un dragon ? Mais bien sûr... Ils ont tous disparus ! »_

 _« Même les mages les plus puissants ne pourraient tuer un dragon, alors un enfant ! »_

Sting avait entendu parler de Natsu. _Salamander..._ De lui, on ne se moquait pas. Sa puissance était respectée, et son caractère joyeusement destructeur était apprécié. Il voulait l'imiter. Lui ressembler. Pour consoler son chat, il lui promit de battre ce _Salamander_ , dont le pouvoir devait rivaliser avec celui d'un dragon. Il vénérait celui qu'il voulait vaincre, sans l'avoir jamais vu.

Il rencontra Rogue lors d'un combat. Un combat difficile qui allait mal tourner pour lui : Sting, jeune et encore naïf, avait été piégé par une femme qui s'était révélée être le maître d'une guilde noire. Elle convoitait son pouvoir, et le jeune dragon slayer se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

Et soudain, tout avait changé. Combien de temps faut-il pour bouleverser le cours d'une vie ? Pour celle de Sting, ce fut une affaire de secondes. Un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène surgit, et lança un hurlement de dragon de l'ombre dévastateur. Il posa son regard sur Sting, azur glacé contre rouge écarlate, et à cet instant Sting sut qu'il ne quitterait plus celui qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ils fuirent ensemble, main dans la main.

 _La hasard avait trouvé son âme sœur...ou était-ce le destin ?_

Bien des années plus tard, Sting et son sombre jumeau apprirent que Fairy Tail avait perdu ses membres les plus puissants. Acnologia les avait tué. Sting fut touché, détruit par la nouvelle. Pour le cacher, il choisit un ton méprisant. Son ami ne manifesta aucune émotion, mais le blond jeune homme suspectait que cette façade lisse cachait une profonde tristesse. Les deux exceeds, malgré leurs liens avec leurs maîtres et amis, ne s'aperçurent de rien.

 _«_ _Fro voudrait faire sourire Rogue ! »_

 _« Sting est le meilleur, il va le faire ! »_

 _« Fro le pense aussi ! »_

Les deux slayers acquirent bientôt une réputation redoutable. Adorés par des milliers de fans, ils étaient aussi craints par les mages noirs. C'est sans doute cette renommée qui provoqua un jour la rencontre entre le fameux duo et un groupe étrange, hétéroclite et déconcertant.

 _« Voulez vous rejoindre Sabertooth, la plus puissante des guildes de l'avenir ? »_

Les yeux glacés de Sting examinèrent la jeune femme aux traits asiatiques et ses compagnons. Son regard glissa sur le délicat troubadour, et s'arrêta brièvement sur Orga. Il comprit rapidement que, malgré son aspect disparate, cette curieuse troupe avait un immense pouvoir. Et quand la demoiselle lui offrit, comme preuve de bonne volonté, un puissant lacrima, ses hésitations fondirent comme neige au soleil.

 _Avec ça, il pourrait égaler Natsu !_

Sting, une dernière fois, regarda son compagnon. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux couleur de sang, nul ne le sait, mais il accepta immédiatement la proposition. Même si les ombres ne manqueraient pas, c'était le début d'une lumineuse aventure.

* * *

Comme tout les dragon slayers, le 'père' de Rogue était un dragon. Et comme tous les enfants, Rogue aimait son père, bien que sa nature calme limitât les démonstrations d'affection. Le lien qui les unissait était pourtant très fort, et Skiadrum avait consacré tous son temps à l'éducation de son enfant humain.

" _Je suis fier de toi. Tu es digne de ce pouvoir."_

Mais Skiadrum n'était pas immortel. Il était tombé gravement malade, et Rogue l'avait vu dépérir inexorablement, jour après jour. La douleur de perdre un parent, l'insupportable impuissance de celui incapable d'aider sa famille, la peur de la solitude : Rogue avait été torturé par chacun de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son dragon, et il cachait ses sentiments, les enfouissait en lui. Alors que Skiadrum déclinait, la masse d'obscurité dans le cœur de Rogue s'épaississait.

" _Je suis désolé, Rogue."_

Rogue. Un drôle de nom, qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. Gredin, canaille, fripouille, solitaire... Quel étrange nom pour un enfant ! Cependant, Rogue s'en moquait. Son nom était pour lui un cadeau de son père, et sa signification s'effaçait devant l'amour qu'exprimait Skiadrum en le prononçant.

Après sa mort, Rogue décida de changer de nom. Le sien était devenu un poids. « _Solitude_ »...Skiadrum était-il déjà malade en le prénommant ainsi ? Ces questions étaient, et resteraient sans réponses. Raios fut son nouveau nom.

Raios erra pendant de nombreuses semaines, laissant l'obscurité qui était en lui grandir. Les ombres le couvrir bientôt, et bientôt Shadow remplaça Raios. Cet être n'avait rien à voir avec le calme et doux apprenti de Skiadrum. Au contraire, c'était une créature cruelle et malicieuse, amusée par la douleur qu'elle causait et fascinée par le mal.

Elle aimait aussi la puissance. Et pour prouver la portée de son pouvoir, l'ombre défiait les tous les mages qu'elle rencontrait. Et il leur prenait leur pouvoir pour nourrir le sien. Ce carnage dura longtemps. Un an, en fait. Un an durant lequel Shadow tua, tortura, perdit les âmes des pauvres mages qu'il combattait. Un an de souffrance pour Raios, emprisonné au plus profond de lui-même.

Heureusement, quelqu'un mit fin à ce règne de terreur. Ce quelqu'un fut un autre dragon slayer : Gajeel. Cette action ne résulta pas de sa bonté d'âme, non, simplement du désir de vaincre celui qui, disait-on, anéantissait les mages en attaquant leurs ombres. Gajeel défia Shadow, et il le vainquit.

" _J'ai été... vaincu ?"_

Et alors que l'ombre faiblissait, Raios, lui, reprenait contrôle de lui-même. L'ombre fut bientôt complètement bannie de son esprit, laissant le jeune homme maître de son corps. Avec bonheur, Raios redécouvrit le plaisir de vivre. Mais il n'oubliait pas _ses_ actes, ni celui qui l'avait sauvé. L'obscurité demeurait en lui, perturbant ses nuits et rythmant ses journées.

Il devint l'apprenti de Gajeel, subissant les coups physiques comme les piques railleuses de l'homme d'acier avec la même constance. Son silence était respectueux, et ses rares paroles résonnaient avec la force de la conviction qui l'habitait.

 _Il était sauf, il sauverait donc les autres_.

Mais il n'était pas assez fort, et Gajeel, qui s'entrainait quotidiennement, s'endurcissait toujours plus. Pour ne pas céder au doute et au découragement, il décida de partir.

 _Il trouverait ailleurs ce que son nouveau 'maître' avait déjà en lui..._

Ce qu'il cherchait ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'il allait trouver était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer...

 _La chaleur d'une innocence affectueuse..._

Il trouva Fro le matin d'un beau jour d'automne. Peut-être serait-il d'ailleurs plus juste de dire que Fro l'avait trouvé. Il se trouvait dans une jolie petite ville, dans le cadre d'une mission pour laquelle on l'avait payé. Rogue gagnait sa vie de cette manière, et il aimait rendre service. Ce jours là, il avait sous sa garde une petite fille, l'enfant d'un aristocrate menacé par une guilde noire. Elle s'appelait Sarah. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns qui brillaient et un rire qui faisait sourire les adultes. Et elle était morte, tuée par ceux dont Rogue devait la protéger. Comment la bataille se déroula ? Peu importe. Toujours est-il que, lorsque le calme fut revenu, Rogue était agenouillé au milieu de corps décapités, une petite fille inconscient dans ses bras. A sa droite gisait un sac contenant un cadeau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui offrir. C'est dans cette position que Fro le trouva. Elle s'était sans doute perdu dans la ville, et avait été terrifiée par le carnage qu'elle avait découvert. En voyant que Rogue était encore vivant, elle s'était précipitée vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

 _"Tu pleures, toi aussi ?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Fro pense que ce n'est pas de ta faute. La petite fille sourit, tu vois ?"_

Rogue, pour la première fois, leva les yeux. Il observa l'exceed, remarquant les tremblements – étaient-ils causés par le froid, ou par la peur ? Sans rien dire, il lui tendit le cadeau qui avait glissé. Le chat l'ouvrit cérémonieusement, et découvrit un petit habit rose, avec une capuche en forme de tête de grenouille. Devinant à qui il était destiné, elle comprit l'importance du geste du jeune homme.

 _"Merci. Est-ce que Fro peut rester avec toi ?"_

 _"...Oui."_

Dès lors. Ils ne se quittèrent plus. L'aventure de Rogue n'était pas finie. Un jour, marqué par un soleil éclatant, il se battit pour sauver un autre jeune garçon. Il ne savait pas que cet instant, ce court instant durant lequel il avait décidé d'aider un inconnu, changerait sa vie.

 _"...et avec la confiance d'un ami dans le cœur, comment aurait-il pu rester le même ?"_

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il s'apercevrait que, lorsqu'il était avec le dragon slayer sacré, la présence de Shadow n'était pas aussi forte. Qu'il pouvait de nouveau dormir en paix. Que sa vieille peur disparaissait.

Même lorsqu'il apprit le sort de Gajeel, l'un des 'disparus' de l'île Tenrô, il garda cette chaleur dans son cœur. La tristesse ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier ses nouveaux compagnons. Sting adorait Natsu, il le savait, et il préféra cacher son chagrin pour mieux apaiser celui de son ami. Il plaçait les désirs de Sting au dessus des siens. Quand la 'demoiselle' entra dans leur vie, Rogue comprit immédiatement que son offre allait plaire au lumineux dragon slayer. D'un regard, il accepta, celant un destin qui comporterait désormais plus de lumière que d'ombre. L'équipe n°1 de Sabertooth s'était formée.

* * *

Yukino aimait sa sœur. Elle, la petite fille maladroite, marquée par la malchance et souvent disputée, avaient trouvé en Sorano une protectrice et une confidente. Elle vivait pour sa sœur, par sa sœur. Quand Sorano, plus tard, prit le nom d'Angel, elle ne réalisa pas que pour sa jeune sœur, elle avait toujours été un ange. Sorano était la seule qui ne se plaignait jamais des bêtises de Yukino.

Quand Sorano fut emmené loin d'elle, Yukino fut torturée par le chagrin, l'horreur, et par dessus tout par la culpabilité. Toute sa vie, sa sœur l'avait protégée. Et quand, ce jour là, elle avait caché Sorano au mépris de sa propre sécurité, elle l'avait payé de sa liberté.

 _Et qui sait...peut-être aussi de sa vie._

 _Sorano était elle encore parmi les vivants ?_

C'était de sa faute. Elle était malchanceuse, l'avait toujours été. Elle ne méritait pas la gentillesse de sa sœur. La magie est sentiment, et celle de Yukino s'éveilla durant les plus noirs moments de son existence. Alors qu'elle pleurait, accablée de douleur, elle sentit une force étrange qui l'attirait chez elle, dans une maison désormais vide.

 _Le chant d'une créature trop longtemps oubliée_

Suivant ce mystérieux instinct, sans savoir si elle voulait découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait, elle entra. A l'intérieur, dans une boîte qu'on lui avait interdit d'ouvrir, elle trouva une clé. Un objet étrange, vraiment, doré et entouré d'un serpent noir dont les yeux brillaient de manière surnaturelle.

 _"Veux tu mon pouvoir ?"_

Surprise, Yukino faillit lâcher sa trouvaille. A qui appartenait cette voix menaçante ?

 _"Veux tu mon pouvoir ?"_

 _"Je..."_

 _"Répond."_

 _"Alors... Oui. Pour elle, donne moi ton pouvoir."_

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa son premier pacte avec une créature dont l'obscurité la dépassait. La puissance qu'elle obtint fut inouïe, mais sans qu'elle le sache, l'énergie maléfique de l'esprit d'infiltrait lentement en elle. Cette obscurité, elle la sentait pourtant : elle croyait en être à l'origine, que la malchance qui frappait ses proches venait d'elle.

Bientôt, elle apprit à vivre seule. Elle ne voulait pas tisser de liens avec d'autres personnes – pourquoi les aurait-elle fait inutilement souffrir ? – et elle évitait les autres mages, qu'elle n'aimait pas.

 _C'étaient des mages qui avaient pris sa sœur..._

Et dans son cœur commencèrent à se mélanger le mépris et l'amour, la beauté et le laid. Elle aimait toujours sa sœur – elle la vénérait et la cherchait sans relâche – mais elle méprisait ceux qui ne possédait ni son pouvoir, ni la beauté de Sorano. Ceux-là étaient insignifiants, et elle se savait supérieure. Il lui plaisait de leur porter malchance, car ils ne méritaient rien d'autre. Mais ce mépris ne calmait pas la blessure du rejet, et Yukino craignait les mots des autres. Longtemps, Yukino vécu ainsi, à la fois seule et toujours avec ses esprits.

 _Un ange solitaire, ne retrouvant pas le chemin du paradis._

Un jour, elle entendit parler de Sabertooth, une guilde belle et terrible, crainte et puissante. L'image lui plut, et elle y entra. Jamais elle ne ressentit autant de bonheur que ce jour là, quand elle se sentie accueillie par la guide n°1 de Fiore. Rire – à défaut de pleurer, car les tigres ne pleurent pas - et se battre avec d'autres était enivrant. En entrant dans cette guilde si froide et si dure, Yukino venait d'ouvrir devant elle un chemin plein d'espoir.

* * *

En voyant entrer Yukino, Minerva eut l'impression fugace, mais forte, qu'un changement important venant d'entrer dans leur guilde avec la silencieuse jeune fille. Ignorant, comme souvent, ses sentiments, elle se détourna, mais pas sans remarquer les regards intéressés des plus forts membres de la guilde sur la nouvelle arrivante.

Elle sourit, sans mépris cette fois.

 _Et si le changement était déjà arrivé?_

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?

J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée pour l'écriture d'autres one-shots, mais si vous en avez aussi n'hésitez pas (mais alors vraiment pas, hein) à les partager avec moi!

A bientôt (j'espère)!

Sekhmet


	3. The war goddess's fragile heart

Bonjour !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre... J'aurais mis du temps à l'écrire, celui-là ! Cette fois, c'est un OS centré sur Minerva... Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Les commentaires sont notre unique payement, mais ils font infiniment plus plaisir que de l'argent. Si, si, même pour les critiques !

Enjoy !

* * *

Attention : spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu les chapitres 379, 386 et 388 de Fairy Tail !

* * *

Crédits : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **The war goddess's fragile heart**

 _Qu'est-ce que le destin d'un homme?_

 _Un cadeau du ciel ?_

 _Une invention des hommes ?_

 _Non._

 _Le destin d'un homme n'est qu'une seule chose –_

 _La mort._

 _La mort n'est rien._

 _On naît pour mourir._

 _La question est,_

 _De la naissance à la mort…_

 _Que faites vous ?_

Un pouvoir étourdissant. Une obscurité sans nom. Elle avait gagné quelque chose d'incroyable, sans réaliser qu'elle perdait tout autant.

Lorsque Kyôka l'avait emmené, elle l'avait suivi sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait. Elle ne savait pas que cette femme n'était pas un mage, mais bien un démon du livre de Zeref. Le savoir n'aurait rien changé : elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle se soumettait, ou elle mourrait.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Minerva ne voulait pas mourir.

On l'amena au quartier général de Tartaros. Les quelques membres qu'elle croisa lui accordèrent à peine un regard, Franmars se contentant de déclarer qu'il espérait qu'elle se rendrait utile. Ce mépris, et ces expressions dédaigneuses réveillèrent en Minerva les souvenirs de l'enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Son sang se mit à bouillir.

 _Comment osaient-ils ?_

Mais elle ne dit rien. Quand on lui ordonna d'entrer dans une étrange cellule, elle n'hésita pas, et s'avança en affichant un air confiant. Elle ne remarqua pas que, dans l'obscurité, deux yeux similaires aux siens par leur forme, et pourtant remarquablement vides d'émotion, l'observaient. Dès qu'elle effleura la surface miroitante du liquide que contenait le dispositif, elle s'évanouit, plongeant dans les « particules du péché ».

Et le cauchemar commença.

 _« Déchet... laideron... idiote... inutile ! Qui voudrait de toi ? Pars ! »_

 _« Tu implore mon indulgence ? Stupide fille ! »_

 _« Les larmes sont le symbole de la faiblesse ! »_

 _« Tu parles trop. »_

 _« Tu es forte...mais tu n'es rien. Tu devrais avoir honte. »_

 _« Je vais te montrer que provoquer notre guilde était une erreur._ _ **Les fées dévoreront le tigre**_ _. »_

 _« C'est la fin, maintenant. Je te rends ce que tu nous as donné ! »_

Un puits noir sans fond. Un désespoir étouffant. Des souvenirs associés à ses plus noirs émotions. Elle se sentait couler dans une mer d'obscurité. Et puis soudain, de l'air. Un noir pouvoir, terriblement étincelant. Elle put de nouveau se maîtriser. Elle fit taire la peur et la tristesse, oublia la honte, pour ne garder que la colère.

Son corps, lentement, en un instant, changea. Le pouvoir, enivrant, lui donnait une nouvelle forme, une nouvelle vie. Et elle était trop faible pour résister à l'attrait de cette puissance. Mais il y en avait trop. Minerva se débattit, essayant de contrôler le flot sombre qui menaçait de la submerger. Une douleur aiguë traversa son œil droit. Hurlant intérieurement, Minerva lutta contre l'emprise obscure, et finalement, elle sentit le pouvoir diminuer, s'étendre autour d'elle, en elle.

« _Fairy tail... Je ne leur pardonnerais pas ce qu'ils ont fait !_ »

Encore inconsciente, le nom de la guilde haïe parvint à ses oreilles. Instantanément, toute sa rage se déchaina. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et d'un seul geste elle transperça la cellule qui l'entourait. Sans aucune crainte, elle sortit. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la joie noire qu'apporte la haine à ceux qui en sont victimes.

Prenant ses premiers pas en tant que démone, elle s'émerveilla. Tant de pouvoirs ! Cela ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

' _Erza... J'arrive.'_

Et soudain, Kyôka était devant elle.

« Je sais ce que tu désires. Suis-moi. »

Et malgré la petite voix qui, au fond de sa tête, l'avertissait de n'en rien faire, malgré la noirceur dans laquelle elle se sentait plonger, elle la suivit, car Minerva était faible, et le pouvoir – ce pouvoir si noir et séduisant - n'y changerait rien.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau Erza, quelque chose d'étrange, familier et inconnu, se réveilla en elle. C'était chaud, et elle pensa que c'était de la rage.

 _Au fond, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa vengeance._

Et elle regarda. Ses yeux noirs, comme la face cachée de la lune, suivirent Erza avec une obsession maladive. Pourquoi la souffrance de la puissante fée provoquait-elle un écho en elle ? Pourquoi ces questions apparaissaient-elle dans son esprit ? Et Kyôka frappait, et Erza ripostait, dans une dance infinie de griffes et de lames mêlées. Minerva était paralysée. Une partie de son être, la plus sombre, la plus présente aussi, lui hurlait d'attaquer, de tuer.

 _La fée_ doit _mourir !_

Mais toujours présente était la voix, l'ennuyeuse, la douce voix qui lui conseillait le contraire.

Elle regardait. Et elle ne bougeait pas.

Et soudain, tout changea. Kyôka recula, semblant bouleversée. Elle partit, mais n'oublia pas de s'adresser une dernière fois à Erza.

« Je te laisse entre ses mains. Elle vous détruira, toi et les autres fées ! »

Et tout devint clair comme du cristal. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait vaincre. Elle allait tuer.

« De nouveau, nous nous rencontrons. C'est approprié, n'est-ce pas, _Erza Scarlet_? »

La rousse leva les yeux vers elle, choquée. Oh, comme elle aimait cette expression ! Lui faire peur, la faire souffrir ! L'obscurité envahissait ses veines, la plongeant dans une euphorie malsaine.

« Minerva ! »

« Mon nom est Néo-Minerva, maintenant. J'ai été réincarnée en Démone... Et je vais te donner un échantillon de mon nouveau pouvoir. »

Et la bataille commença.

* * *

Se battre n'avait jamais été aussi excitant. Chaque coup porté augmentait son exaltation, et Minerva rayonnait d'une sombre jubilation. Son pouvoir l'enivrait.

 _Frapper, esquiver, frapper encore...Une dance simple qui lui plaisait._

Mais lorsque le roi d'Hadès lança Alegria, Erza lui échappa. Elle hurla de rage.

« Crois tu pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Erza, la grande, le puissante, la belle Erza avait donc été vaincu par un autre ? Un mélange de dégout et de dépit l'envahit. Fixant de visage désormais immobile de son adversaire, elle décida de rester. Elle attendrait. Après tout, elles avaient une bataille à finir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Quand Alegria se dissipa, Minerva sentit instantanément la joie l'envahir. Une joie sombre, bien sûr, même si quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à du soulagement y était mêlé. Les joues rougies d'excitation, elle cria. Et son cri n'était pas empli de haine.

« Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre...Ma tendre Erza ! »

Plus tard, bien plus tard, quand Minerva se souviendrait de ce cri, elle saurait alors que les émotions qu'il portait n'étaient pas celles auxquelles elle croyait alors...

 _Elle confondait la chaleur de l'amour avec la brulure de la rage._

Elles se battirent, encore et encore. Minerva ne pouvaient effacer le sourire de son visage. Mais il n'en était pas de même pour son adversaire. Erza, déterminée, frappait sans relâche...et pourtant, aucune envie de tuer n'émanait d'elle.

 _Choc_

Elle se sentit soudain propulsée vers l'arrière. Le poing d'Erza l'avait frappée, la jetant à terre. La rage noire monta de nouveau en elle. Les yeux assombris par la colère, elle se précipita en hurlant sur la fée.

 _Choc_

Elle se releva péniblement. Terrifiée, elle sentit ses pouvoirs démoniaques se déchainer en elle. Des images apparurent devant ses yeux. Son passé, son enfance, son père...

 _Je dois être forte ! Les larmes sont interdites !_

Elle se rua en hurlant vers l'avant, tel un démon sorti des enfers. Elle se sentait forte, elle devait être forte, elle ne pouvait pas perdre !

 _Choc_

« Réveille-toi ! »

Le cri d'Erza la tira du brouillard de colère dans lequel elle était plongée.

Toute sa force déserta ses muscles.

Etendue à terre, elle écouta son ennemie de toujours.

« Quel est le sens de ce combat ? »

Erza ne lui apprenait rien. Croyait-elle qu'elle ignorait le vide qu'était devenu sa vie? Elle n'avait plus rien. Et c'était pour cette raison, parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien, que...

« Je veux que tu me tues. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. S'il te plaît. »

Les yeux d'Erza se remplirent de tristesse. Lentement, la fée s'approcha. Minerva souriait. Un vrai sourire, cette fois, pas l'un de ces rictus déformé qu'elle arborait habituellement.

 _Son_ _père l'aurait tué pour cette supplique..._

« Tu es qui tu es. Je suis sure que quelqu'un attend que tu reviennes. N'oublie pas ça. »

Minerva leva soudain les yeux.

 _Quelqu'un ...qui pourrait-_

 _« Humains »_

Glacée par cette voix inconnue, Minerva tenta de distinguer le nouvel arrivant. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, au sourire terrifiant. Elle comprit vite de qui il s'agissait. Mard Geer, le responsable de cet enfer ! Elle assista au bref combat opposant Erza et le maître d'Hadès. Elle observa aussi, sans bouger, le geste théâtral de ce même maître alors qu'il allait la tuer.

 _Qu'importe ? Erza s'en sortirait...Et elle ne méritait plus de vivre._

« Fuis, Erza. »

Elle ferma ses paupière, entendant vaguement le cri de celle qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était encore son ennemie. Elle ferma ses paupières, et elle sourit.

Mais le coup ne vint pas.

« Juste à temps. Désolée pour le retard. On est venu vous récupérer, mademoiselle. »

 _Je suis sure que quelqu'un attend que tu reviennes._

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sting, Minerva s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.


End file.
